Sueños, Sangre y Sorpresas
by Alyna.Vulturi
Summary: Bella es dejada por Edward en Luna nueva,ella se transforma y se independiza.Y...¿Si algun dia Edward volviera despues de 6 años?¿Como reaccionaria ella?¿Como reaccionaria el? Pasen y averiguenlo! Denme una oportunidad!
1. Prologo

Era una tarde tibia de abril, yo estaba disfrutando la momentanea tranquilidad, se oia el sulular del viento. No pedia nada mas, era hermoso. Solo me faltaba algo para ser feliz;EL.

¿Cuanto habia pasado desde su partida? 5, 6 años? El tiempo vuela.

Hola soy Bella McCourtey, tal vez me hayan conocido como Isabella Swan, ¿si? pues ese no es mi nombre! Soy Bella McCourtey.

Se preguntaran que paso con ese guapo, sexy y sensual que era mi novio hace 6 años, pues el... sigue disfrutando su inmortalidad, como dicen 'soltero y sin compromisos'.

Pero bueno ya sabran mi historia mas pronto de lo que se imaginan!

**Hola esta es mi nueva historia. Espero les guste! Leanla, dejen reviews, ponganla en favoritos(si les gusto) y ponganla en alerta( si quieren saber como continua esta patetica historia).**

**Besinis y mordiditas a todos/as.**


	2. Keep your head up! Capitulo 1

**Los personajes Son de la maravillosa sexy y sensual SM yo solo los uso para entretenerlas(:**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a **_jess yekyytaa__,_**a **_annieyandy ,_**a **_Alada1998 __**y a **__Anon._

Keep your head up. Pov Bella

¿Cuánto tiempo he sufrido por el abandono de ese inútil? Años? no, solo medio.

Pues hoy todo va a cambiar. Ya se acabo mi depresión, ya se acabo esa niñita débil que conocían. No señores esa nena quedo atrás! ahora conocerán a Isabella Swan. He dicho señores.

_Actualizando status en facebook:_

_''Despídanse de Bellita...''_

Primero... un extreme-makeover. Si yo Isabella Swan he dicho eso!. Baje las escaleras eufórica y con mis ahorros en mano. Charlie me vio sorprendido, pobre como ha de haber sufrido...

-Bella estas bien?-pregunto mi padre inseguro

-Isabella- corregí - si, papa puedo ir al centro comercial?-le pregunte agarrando las llaves

-C...claro-contesto en shock- eres mi hija?-pregunto

-JAJAJA si si lo soy papa-le dije rodando los ojos- He salido de mi depresión, olvidare a ese ca*ron de Edward Cullen y mantendré mi cabeza en alto.

Salí sin esperar respuesta, sentía la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Acelere lo que pude, y sintonicé una estación de radio, en la que pasaba una canción que describía como me sentía

Canté a todo pulmon:

_'I'm a bitch_

_I'm a lover_

_I'm a child_

_I__'__m a mother_

_I__'__m a sinner_

_I__'__m a saint_

_I do not feel ashamed_

_I__'__m your hell_

_I__'__m your dream_

_I__'__m nothing in between_

_You know you wouldn't what it any other way'*_

Por fin llegue a Port Angels y antes de bajar grite:

-A LA MIE*DA LA UNIVERSIDAD!-

Fue un día intenso de compras, lo admito me divertí tanto. Termine cansada y con la mitad de mis ahorros pero la primera fase de mi plan:

''Olvidándome del Gay de Edward''

Estaba empezando. Y nada me va a hacer regresar al pasado!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~Siguiente dia~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Me levante con un ánimo que no había sentido en meses. Corrí hacia el baño y cepille mis dientes. Regrese a mi cuarto y empezó mi ''arreglacion''. Alisé mi cabello, me maquille y me puse mi nuevo look era algo así:

. /imgres?q=moda+primavera+verano+2012+mujer+juvenil&hl=es&biw=1024&bih=419&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=agq1PKAdlmToTM:&imgrefurl= tendencias-en-moda-primavera-verano-2012&docid=uEMRxE4WJnbA5M&imgurl= wp-content/uploads/2011/12/2587d_ &w=655&h=399&ei=HwLIT86_LcrO2wXpqPHXDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=618&vpy=251&dur=2169&hovh=175&hovw=288&tx=135&ty=103&sig=115735265253696815720&page=1&tbnh=83&tbnw=136&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:88 (N/A: es el tercero)

Baje las escaleras y me dispuse a desayunar. Impaciente agarre las llaves de mi destartalada Chevy y partí a la escuela.

Oh mio Dio! Todos me están mirando

-_Que no querías eso Isabellita?-_pregunto una voz molesta en mi mente

-Cállate- le conteste mentalmente….

Baje de mi camioneta y me sentí una nueva persona, ni un solo tropiezo, ni un poco de sonrojo. Me sentía hermosa y segura, ya no me sentía avergonzada ni nada… Me sentía súper guay!

-Be…Bella?-pregunto Mike con la boca abierta

-Mike.-le conteste mirándolo a los ojos

-Estas taan… wow-me alago. Esperaba sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, pero me vi guiñándole el ojo a un muy sorprendido Mike. Tome asiento y espere a que la clase comenzara.

-Buenos días alumnos. Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo. Primero tomare lista y después les hablare de su proyecto.-Dijo el profesor Mason dejando sus cosas en el escritorio.

-Michael, Jessica, Angela…-decía mientras levantaba la vista y localizaba a cada alumno- Isabella…-me miro y se quedo embobado, sacudió su cabeza y continuo pasando lista.

La clase siguió tan aburrida como siempre. Sonó el timbre del receso y Salí al comedor, donde todas las miradas estaban fijas en mi, fui a hacer fila para comprar mi almuerzo y…..

***Bitch- Meredith Brooks, exelente para cuando estas estresada, se recomienda cantarla a gritos;)**

**Holi holiii! Como estan? Les gusto? Se desilusionaron? Esperaban más? Haganmelo sabe por un review!**

**Muchas gracias a las princesas de arriba que me pusieron en Alertas, Favoritos y a Anon que me dejo un sexymente sensual rev! Espero haya sido de su agrado!**

**PD: Edward saldra mucho muy adelante en unos 3 capis mas! Todo a su tiempo.**

**PD2: Bellita no es la nena que conosemos cambiara y cambiara hasta ser una bitch;) HAHAH no se creaaan:P **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de SM la trama y las locuras son toditas mias.**

**Hellow everybody! Como estan? Este capitulo es todo todito para **Soiidiaz, Dark Cherry 23, beky09, perl rose swan, CaMuChI, Thegirlwithoutname, Cami02, vampire-girls97, Cullen Lorena, **que me agregaron a alertas y favoritos…LAS AMO! **

**Beso tronadito super especial para las princesas de **Soiidiaz y Cami02 **por sus hermosos y sexys reviewes!**

POV. Narrador(N/A: ósea yo, ósea la más sexy)

-Bella?- dijo Jason, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

-Si?-dijo Bella mirándolo por el hombro arrogante

-Estas muy linda- le adulo el capitán  
-Ajá- le dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo- lo que digas- dijo y se fue pavoneándose.

Nadie sabía lo que la había pasado a Bella, estaba muy cambiada de un día a otro, nadie nunca se imagino a Isabella Swan pavoneándose sexymente por todo el colegio. Los profesores, los alumnos, los administrativos y hasta el mismísimo principal, estaban asombrados del cambio de Isabella. Hasta Charlie, su padre, le asombraba la agilidad que había adquirido su hija, la autoestima y seguridad con la que se movía. En poco tiempo Bella logro ser la más deseada de Forks y de todo Port Angeles.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, un Edward deprimido vagaba por Sao Pablo, Brazil.

ooooooOOOooooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo BRAZIL OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-oh Isabella, dulce Isabella, tierna y sensible Isabella, como os estarás pasando ángel mío?-repetía un deprimido Edward(N/A: soy un poquitín dramática, solo digo)- oh ángel de pura belleza, me atormento todo este tiempo con la idea de que tu estés sufriendo- repetía como desquiciado Romeo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO ANTRO TEQUILA, SEATLE. OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo

-Oh si nena, mas mas, lo haces muy bien- decía un chico  
-Si así está bien?- le preguntaba la chica  
-Si princesa bailas bachata* como reina- le adulo el chico  
-Esa es mi canción!- grito una eufórica Bella  
Sonaba ''give me everithing'' de Pitbull, Isabella movía las caderas al ritmo del compas. Vestía un vestido, si asi se le pudiera considerar, corto de un color rojo sangre, unos tacones negros y accesorios negros también, su cabello castaño estaba peinado en rizos alborotados y llevaba un maquillaje muy natural, se veía realmente hermosa.

-Bella?- susurro una voz demasiado conocida.

Bella estaba realmente ebria que muy apenas sabia quien era chico y quien chica, aunque a veces se equivocaba.

-Holaa mi rey!- le dijo Bella pegándosele y siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

-Bella Swan eres tú?- susurro Emmet en el oído de Isabella.

-Sii mi Emiie-Pooo- dijo realmente ebria.

-Que te paso?- le pregunto asustado- no me malentiendas, te vez hermosa, pero así no eres tú.

-Tu maldito hermano!-grito Bella saltando- eso me paso, el ca*ron de tu hermano-.

-Bella, estas muy ebria, tranquilízate, ven vamos a otro lugar-le sugirió Emmet  
-NO. La fiesta todavía está muy prendida! Además no vengo sola, vengo con mis amigas y con ellas me iré-le dijo Bella gritándole para que la oyera con la música.  
-Bells, vamos a hablar, vale?- le intento convencer Emmet  
-Viniste solo?-pregunto Bella sin dejar de bailar  
-Si, Rose se fue de compras con Alice, y yo vine a Seatle a divertirme- le contesto bailando  
-Ahhh esa hipócrita de Alice!-dijo Bella sonriendo  
- Ella es tu amiga- le reprendió el oso-vampiro  
-Ah que bonitas amigas esas!-dijo irónicamente Bella.

Así continuaron hablando sobre infinidad de cosas hasta que dieron las 4 am.

-Isy, ya vámonos! Despídete de tu conquista- se le acerco una chica con un vestido azul pegado y tacones plateados

-Ya voy Dany- le dijo Bella sonriéndole

-Así que esas son tus amigas?-le dijo Emett  
-Si, y?-le dijo algo ruda- me voy, fue un placer volverte a ver- le dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos volveremos a ver otra vez?- le pregunto esperezado Emmet  
-Cuídate Emmet- fue la contestación de la pequeña Bella- te quiero hermano- le susurro en el oído y salió junto con 5 chicas.

Emmet se quedo un rato mas en el antro y después se fue al hotel a procesar todo lo ocurrido….

***Bachata es la musica que toca un grupo llamado Aventura, busquenlo en youtube si no la localizan**

**Hola hola agaain! How are you? Do you like de chapter? ****Acabo de presenter mi proyecto de ingles asi que ando gringa! Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Belly-Bells ha cambiado mucho! Ni yo la reconosco-.- Oh por cierto, Edward se trago las obras de Shakespeare por eso habla asi!**

**Si me dejan un rev serán sexymente sensual agradecidas!**

**Besitos tronaditos y mordidas para todas!:***


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de mi idola SM, las idioteces son miass.**

**Hola hola! Espero que les guste! Según yo esta mas largo. Eso dice word:P**

**Gracias po O**

**Saludos a **I'amVampireDelDistricto12 , Flexer, Navannah, Moon Lady Cullen, CaMuChI, Comprateunbosqueypierdetev, Annieyandy, AYDECULLEN y a whereisthelove por sus revs, favs, alertas etc etc etc.

**Swaggie**

POV. Emmet

Qué rayos le paso a Bella! Ósea me quede así de que... Oh my Carlise! se ve ES-TU-PEN-DA! Tonto tonto Edward perdiste a la sexy sexy Bellita... Laaaaastimaaa!

No le diré nada a la familia, se pueden deprimir más, si se puede, ya que a todos les dolió su partida. No sé qué onda, que hago, que hago! Ahh ya se! Beberé sangre de hippie drogado! eso siempre funciona! ALTO! yo soy 'vegetariano'... entonces solo dormiré. Alto again! yo no duermo... esto... me complica la vida.

Solo veré el futbol y pensare en Rose, no quiero que se enteren de nada, porque con los pensamientos que tuve ¡UY! Rose me mata.

YO NO VI A BELLA EN EL ANTRO! es mas ni fui al antro, fui al ancianato a cuidar viejitos!.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoPOV. BELLA oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Llegue súper cansada del antro… o eso creo ya que no recuerdo nada, Danielle, mi mejor amiga me dijo que estaba ligando con un guapote musculoso, no creo haber hecho nada malo, no soy tan así. A pesar que ahora con mi nueva imagen y todo eso, tengo que admitir que todavía soy virgen. Nunca me ha gustado eso de andar con uno y con otro, así que 'eso' es para mi verdadero amor.

Me levante y OH MY CARLISE terrible resaca que tenia, suerte que Charlie se había ido a pescar, sino ahora si me castiga!

Voy a buscar una aspirina, que siento que muero…

-Isy!-se oye un grito, después Danielle aporrea la puerta con furia

- YA, YA VOY!- maldita Danielle me las pagara- sabes, hay gente con resaca aquí!- le dije al abrirle la puerta

-Te dije que no bebieras- me reclamo- ahora tengo crisis!-me dijo tomando mi mano y arrastrándome a la cocina

-Mike?-pregunte alzando una ceja

-SI!-suspiro- es que anda con Jess y pues… Me gusta, Bella, me gusta

-Y a lo sabia-le dije bebiendo el vaso de leche que me ofreció.- era obvio- me encogí de hombros

-Si?- pregunto extrañada

Danielle era una de las pocas personas con las que me pude desenvolver totalmente. Ella que venía del soleado Miami, era la única que había logrado sacar algo de la dulce Bella. Nos conocimos en el centro comercial, peleamos por un par de zapatos, al final ni una se lo llevo, terminamos en un restaurante platicando animadamente.

-Si, cariño, te sonrojabas, solo le querías agradar, te ofrecías a ayudarlo en todo, y hasta pediste trabajo en el mismo lugar que el- le dije enumerando las cosas con los dedos y sonriendo.

Mi mejor amiga sonrió totalmente sonrojada. Yo solo reí, me puse de pie para ir por una aspirina y le revolotee el cabello. Tenía realmente mucho sueño!

_Ring, ring, ring…___sonó el teléfono, gruñí y considere ignorarlo como siempre, algo me movió a contestarlo, no sé que, solo estire la mando y conteste

-Hola?-dije contestando. Escuche atentamente a mi interlocutor. Eran noticias feas, no puede ser como rayos me está pasando esto a mi? No podía ser, nonono me niego a creerlo, todo esto es demasiado! Como rayos me fui de fiesta, porque nadie me aviso antes?

Caí de rodillas en el duro suelo, lloraba y lloraba. Mi mejor amiga solo tomo el teléfono y oí como preguntaba y escuchaba la fatal noticia. Ella me abrazo al entenderlo todo. Linda ella que me apoyaba e O. Tomo mi bolso y me levanto como pudo, me llevo al carro a rastras, paro por un café y prácticamente me lo metió por la boca. Condujo por las mojadas calles, mientras la lluvia caía estrepitosamente haciendo todo casi invisible. Ella conducía rumbo a un lugar al que tenia tanto sin visitar. Un lugar que tenía muchos viejos recuerdos. Un lugar que me hacia sonreír, al recordar esos momentos donde todo era tan fácil. Un lugar donde vivía alguien que me hacia sonreír con su simple presencia.

Llegamos y nos recibió el jefe de la casa, tan amable y cálido como lo recordaba, sabía que tenía que pasar por esto tarde o temprano, pero no sabía que tan temprano. Me llevo a dentro y no soporte más me solté a llorar enfrente de él. Llore mientras el colocaba su mano en mi hombro y mi amiga me secaba las lagrimas y me abrazaba con fuerzas.

-ya se está arreglando todo Bella- me dijo aquel hombre.

Murmure algo parecido a un vago 'gracias' y seguí llorando desconsoladamente, como aquel día en el que él me dejo.

Llore y llore y llore, no sé cuánto, solo llore.

Y ahora, que iba a ser de mi? Por quien viviría?...

**HALLOOW! Les gusto? Esteeem… no es lo que estan pensando. Eso se los apuesto!**

**Jasper: **100 a que si es lo que piensan!  
**Emmett: **100 a que no!

**Se que no les interesa saber pero bueno…. Hoy visite la casa de reposo de mi ciudad. La experiencia mas maravillosa que he tenido, se los recomiendo!**

**Espero sus rev, criticas, amenazas, etc… los amoo! **

**Besitos tronaditos, mordidas y un Edward deprimido:***


End file.
